<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let Them Know | Ben x Reader by Cherry_Berry_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141278">Don't Let Them Know | Ben x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing'>Cherry_Berry_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Oneshots [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockblocking, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Could you write something NSFW for Ben Florian x reader? Maybe someone calls him while reader and Ben are doing the do and reader keeps going while he’s on the phone to tease him and he’s trying to keep his voice under control?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben (Disney: Descendants)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Oneshots [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let Them Know | Ben x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Shit! (Y/N)...” Ben growled as you bounced up and down in his lap. “I know, b-baby.” You tried to purr seductively, stuttering after a particularly hard thrust against your G-spot. </p></div><div class=""><p>It felt like forever since you’d gotten any. Ben had been so busy with the VK program and settling disputes between neighboring kingdoms, he was stressed to the max and overworked. </p></div><div class=""><p>You’d been in his office when he realized he had a spare 30 minutes and naturally, both of you wasted no time reconnecting. It had been so long, you hadn't been this sensitive since your first time. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>You had your arms thrown around Ben’s neck, gripping the back of his chair for support. Ben had his arms wrapped around your waist, his grip was strong like he was afraid you’d float away if he let go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both jolted to a stop as Ben’s desk phone started ringing, echoing around the room. You gritted your teeth in irritation as Ben groaned, pulling his hands away and rubbing his face. “Ignore it.” You begged, shivering as Ben reached for the phone. “I’ll make it quick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wanted to scream and throw a fit, breaking everything in the office. The calls were never quick! “Father.” Ben greeted over the phone. You rolled your eyes again. You could hear mumbling over the line, something about Agrabah’s borders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gritted your teeth, looking at the clock on the wall behind Ben. Only 20 minutes left before Ben's next meeting. Then, it was like a light bulb went off over your head. With a teasing grin, you ran your hands over Ben’s shoulders, scratching lightly at his neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben shivered, moving his free hand off your hip and pushing your hands away. You allowed yourself to be pushed away, only for a moment until you draped your arms around his neck again. You raised yourself up and dropped a bit to get a feel for the motion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It felt like someone lit a spark between you. Ben’s eyes widened and if looks could kill... You smirked and planted a kiss against his jaw, beginning to bounce to a rhythm. Ben’s hand wound its way into your hair, tugging your head backwards. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hissed at the pain, slowing your bouncing to get deeper. You clenched your walls, making Ben groan in pleasure. “No, Dad. I just... stubbed my toe. Uh-” Ben lied, a sheen of sweat already present on his forehead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t much better yourself. Your arms and other muscles were straining but you were so close to release, no way would you ever stop. You nearly fell off Ben’s lap as he shifted down slightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your look of confusion was quickly changed to pleasure as Ben took a particularly hard thrust at your G-spot. That’s all it took for you to cum, probably staining spots on Ben’s pants and his chair. You clenched down hard and shook uncontrollably. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This pushed Ben over the edge. It felt like he was trying to scalp you. You shuddered as he came inside of you, making you feel unbelievably dirty in the best way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, OK. I’ll talk to you later.” Pause. “Okay, bye.” Ben finally hung up, taking in your disheveled state. He pulled his hand out of your hair and held your jaw, kissing you sweetly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hard smack to the ass caught you off guard. You squeaked and pulled away, looking at him indignantly. “Did you think you were gonna be able to pull that and get away with it?” He smirked. “Just wait until next time you’re talking to your mom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widened. Oh shit. You glanced at the clock, only 5 minutes before Ben’s meeting. You climbed off Ben’s lap, him pulling his pants up and doing his belt. You had a noticeable limp, sore and sticky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reached for the tissues on his desk when he batted your hand away. “Oh no. Naughty girls don’t get to be cleaned up. They walk back to the dorm and hope and pray no one sees them.” He looked at you seriously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were shocked, head foggy as he stood up and helped you walk to the door. He gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek. You walked out, jumping as he swatted your ass again. “I’ll take care of you later. I love you.” He said warmly. “I love you too.” You smiled, thoroughly pleased with yourself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now came the impossible task of making your way across campus, looking completely shagged without getting noticed... Great.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>